Running Away
by Dizzykins
Summary: Naruto has run away from his carer and finds himself lost in the rich part of town. Itachi sees him out in the cold and offers him a place to stay with him and his brother. Who knew Itachi's brother was Naruto's old friend! SasuNaru, ItaNaru, and others.
1. The Stranger

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I so wish they were. Hmm, I wonder is K. Masashi has bodyguards. I hope not… jks : P

**A/N: **Omg, new fic! I'm so sorry! I know I said I was going to update the others but seriously, I had to write this! I'm so sorry!!! I'm getting onto the others now! I promise! Please don't hurt me! Pleeease!

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Smut, Cussing, Slight OOCness

* * *

Running Away  
Chapter 1: The Stranger

A blonde haired 17 year old trudged home with his headphones blaring in his ears. It had been yet another bad day at school, with teachers picking at him for long overdue homework and the school bullies teasing him in class. He hated school. He had no friends there, or anywhere else. The only person who ever acknowledged him was his primary school teacher, Umino Iruka. The brunette had been like a parental figure since the day they met.

Naruto was an orphan, and had been put into a home a few days after his parents had died. He had been just six years old.

The blonde expected to at least have some friends and comfort there but he had been wrong. All he found was an angry carer named Orochimaru and some very mean elder children. Now that he was older, the other orphans had moved out, but Orochimaru just wouldn't let Naruto leave. No matter how much he begged he just wasn't allowed. Orochimaru wouldn't give him the money to support himself, and no matter how hard the blonde worked at his job, the owner just wouldn't give him a raise.

The blonde pulled out his key and let himself into the house, not wanting to get into another fight with his caretaker. He tried to creep inside but at that moment Orochimaru came down the stairs. This is why the blonde always dreaded coming home.

"Ah, Naruto, I see you are _finally_ home. Time to start your chores then. Put your stuff down, get changed and hurry up."

A few minutes later the blonde emerged from his room and Orochimaru lead him out to the backyard.

His carer smiled (if you could call it that), sat down on a chair, and ordered Naruto to mow the lawn. Orochimaru just sat there watching the blonde get out the lawn mower, his eyes fixated on every move the blonde made. Naruto was used to this behaviour. Lately Orochimaru had been watching him consistently, not even blinking as he did. It was quite scary actually.

Naruto bent down to start the mower, but as he did he could've sworn he saw his caretaker lick his lips. Naruto was really starting to get creeped out, but he ignored it and began mowing.

* * *

_Finally, I'm done._ Naruto turned off the mower and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He slowly pushed the mower back into the shed and walked back inside with Orochimaru following close behind.

Naruto spun around to tell Orochimaru that he was going for a shower but he was pushed backwards by Orochimaru, slamming his back into a wall. He winced at the pain.

"What the hel-"

Then, suddenly, Naruto felt Orochimaru's lips crash against his own. He immediately shoved his "carer" off himself, but the snake just smirked.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted, no, _needed_, to do that? And I just could not resist anymore, you just look so _appetising_ covered in sweat."

He licked his lips before slamming his mouth back on Naruto's. The blonde, however, was ready this time and he immediately punched the snake in the guts. Winded, Orochimaru stumbled back a bit, before regaining his breath and glaring at the blonde.

"You will regret that Uzumaki."

The blonde smiled coldly, "No, I don't think I will. I'm leaving."

With that Naruto ran upstairs, gathered his clothing, possessions, and whatever money he had, and stuffed it into his schoolbag. He was lucky he didn't own many items.

He quickly dashed back downstairs, wanting to get away as quickly as possible, but Orochimaru stood there, in front of the door, smirking.

"You have nowhere to go Uzumaki. You will have to come back here eventually, and when you do you will be begging, _begging_, for me to let you back in my house."

"No I won't! Anywhere is better then here!" With that he shoved the snake out of the way and ran out the door, leaving behind an angry _ex_-carer.

* * *

He had been running for hours, but it felt like days. A cold breeze brushed across his tanned face which made him shiver slightly. His muscles ached for him to stop running, but he wouldn't. He _couldn't_. He didn't even know where he was going; he wasn't paying any attention at all to his surroundings; all he knew was he had to get as far away from Orochimaru as possible.

He kept running until his stomach grumbled and brought him back to reality. The blonde stopped running and bent down, holding his knees and breathing loudly. He was covered in sweat and he was cold.

Naruto stood up and began walking along a footpath. He didn't recognise this place, or the people who were staring at him. He continued walking. He was used to people staring at him. Naruto had been stared at since he was a little kid and it had never affected him before, and it wasn't about to now.

He began looking around for a place to eat. He knew why people were staring at him now. He had somehow made his way into a rich part of town and he stuck out like an elephant in a shopping centre. Finally he spotted a restaurant. Naruto made his way up to the front entrance but was stopped by a hand holding him back before he even got a chance to even take a step inside.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" asked an older man who was looking as though touching the blonde was going to give him some deadly disease.

"Uh, no, but I rea-"

"No reservation, no food." With that he shooed off the blonde.

From inside the restaurant, a raven-haired, red-eyed, pale skinned, elder man had been watching the whole incident through the windows of the restaurant. He was seated with his younger brother, who looked like a younger version of himself, except with deep onyx eyes.

"Would you excuse me, otouto? I have some business to attend to." The younger of the two glanced up at his aniki.

"Whatever, Itachi." With that the younger raven went back to his food.

Itachi quickly made his way out of the restaurant and looked from left to right for the blonde. He looked around just in time to see a bit of the blonde's hair disappear around the corner and into an alleyway.

Itachi quickly followed the blonde. It had begun to rain down and he was getting soaked, but he didn't care. He rounded the corner and spotted the blonde crouched down on the ground next to a dumpster trying to shield himself from the rain with one of his jackets.

Itachi walked up to the blonde and placed his own coat around him.

"What's your name?"

The blonde looked up, confused, "N-Naruto." He was shivering. Itachi placed and arm around the blonde and helped him up before grabbing up the blonde's backpack and placing it over his own shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Itachi smiled warmly, "You need a place to stay, and I'm giving you one," Itachi stated.

"What?! Why?!" Naruto was confused; he had only just met this guy. Hell, he didn't even know his name!

Itachi was stumped. _He_ didn't even know why he was doing this. The blonde watched as the raven opened and closed his mouth dumbly, it looked like he was imitating a goldfish. Then, a limousine pulled up and stopped right in front of them. The driver got out and opened the door for them and Itachi climbed in and gestured for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto stared. He had never been in a limousine before, let alone with someone he didn't know. Though, somehow, he did look and sound slightly familiar. Slowly and cautiously he climbed in. _Even if he does turn out to be a creep, this is still better then sitting out there in the rain. Sooo much better._

As the car left they sat in silence. Naruto hated silence. Whenever there was silence he fidgeted. Itachi hated fidgeting. Whenever there was fidgeting he felt homicidal. However, the blonde's fidgeting didn't annoy him. At all. In any way. Though, his fidgeting did annoy someone. Naruto. Naruto hated silence, and Naruto hated fidgeting, and the silence and fidgeting was becoming way too much for him.

Suddenly, Naruto burst.

"**Okay! Who the hell are you?! Where are you taking me?! Are you some criminal homicidal rapist?! Oh my god, you **_**are**_**, aren't you?!**"

Naruto backed up against the car door, wide eyed. Itachi looked at him weirdly then… laughed?

"**Hey! What's so damn funny?!**"

The raven began laughing louder. He couldn't help it. From the front seat the driver was staring at Itachi in his rear vision mirror. It was the first time he had seen Itachi laugh. The first… ever. And he had been driving Itachi for years. As he slowed down for a red light he turned to look at Itachi.

"Itachi-san, are you okay?" he asked sarcastically.

"**THANK YOU! I **_**FINALLY **_**GOT HIS NAME!**"

The raven looked out the window and calmed down before turning back to the blonde and saying, "We're here."

Naruto turned to look out the window and immediately jumped back and gasped. He then blushed and quickly moved as he realised he had landed right on Itachi's lap.

"_This_ is where you live?!" Itachi nodded, smiling slightly. Naruto stared out the window at the humungous mansion in front of him. It was a _huge_, white, house with a balcony on the topmost floor which was held up by four tall, white pillars. They got out of the limo and Itachi lead Naruto inside.

"Do you live here all by yourself?!"

Itachi shook his head slightly, "I live here with my otouto."

Naruto just gaped. "Wow."

"Aniki," Naruto spun around so fast he almost fell over. He knew that voice from somewhere, "Where did you go earlier…" He suddenly stopped talking when he saw Naruto. "Dobe…?"

The blonde stared at Sasuke. He then looked from the younger Uchiha to Itachi then back to Sasuke again, staring. The elder Uchiha watched as the blondes face changed between several different emotions as the two teens locked eyes. There was pain mixed in with those emotions, and Itachi felt like ripping up his brother for causing the hurt in those gleaming blue eyes. Though, he didn't exactly know why.

"Teme… what are you…" Naruto trailed off. You could practically hear the gears in his head turning before it finally clicked. Naruto spun around and pointed a finger right at Itachi's face.

"I knew you looked familiar! You are _Uchiha _Itachi! Teme over there," Naruto flung his arm around to point at a glaring Sasuke, "Was talking about you the day before he moved to a private school!" Then Naruto spun around, glaring. "_You_ didn't even tell me you were leaving! You were my only friend **and you just left me there**!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to say something back but he stopped. He turned to address his brother.

"Aniki, why is Naruto here?" he asked sternly.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply but Naruto quickly cut him off.

"Itachi, I _won't_ stay here if Sasuke is here. Sorry." Naruto spun around to leave but Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm to hold him back. Sasuke's eyes flashed at this, though no one noticed.

"You have nowhere else to go Naruto-kun. Please, stay here with us."

Naruto shook his head frantically as he replied, "I can't! It was so fucking stupid of me to follow you in the first place! I don't even have enough money for food, let alone paying you ba-"

"You don't have to pay me back, Naruto-kun. I'll pay for everything that you need, including clothes and schooling. You can go to Sasuke's school-"

"I don't want to be anywhere near that bastard!"

Sasuke looked up. He hadn't been paying attention at all but Naruto yelling out bastard in that tone had brought him back to reality.

Itachi looked at the blonde. He didn't know why he was fighting so hard to get him to stay. "Naruto-kun, please follow me to your room."

The blonde considered it for a moment. He was really tired, and he was dripping water onto the tiles, but then again, so was Itachi. But what about Sasuke?! He was going to be going to school with that bastard, not to mention living with him! But then again, Itachi was right. He had nowhere else to go except back to Orochimaru. He shuddered at the thought.

Naruto turned back to Itachi and nodded to him. He glanced back at Sasuke for a moment. The pale Uchiha stared at the blonde like he was trying to find something to say but Naruto just turned away and followed Itachi up the stairs.

* * *

Finally they reached the top floor. Itachi gestured to a room and Naruto placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He gasped as he saw the size of it. There was a _huge _bed in the centre of the room, a huge closet across from it and two double doors that lead out onto the balcony. There was also a _huge_ ensuite bathroom with a huge spa and shower.

Itachi smiled. "Your room is next to mine, and Sasuke's is just down the hall. Want to see the view?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

Itachi walked over to one of the sets of doors and pulled them open. Naruto walked out and stared. It was beautiful. It seemed rain had stopped a while ago. You could see everything from here. The lights from the towns, the city, he even thought he could see where he had left from, though he wasn't quite sure.

A cool breeze blew and Naruto shivered. Itachi noticed. He lead Naruto back inside and closed the doors. He left the room and a few minutes he came back with his arms full of clothes.

"I have some clothes and pyjamas of Sasuke's that you can wear until we buy you some of your own. Have a good night Naruto-kun."

Naruto mentally scoffed at the idea of wearing the younger Uchiha's clothes but he was freezing and most likely all his packed clothes were sopping wet as well. Itachi handed Naruto the clothes then left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Itachi had gone downstairs after he had gotten changed. The elder Uchiha found his brother in the lounge room lying on their overly large sofa. Sasuke jumped when Itachi spoke.

"How do you know Naruto-kun?" Itachi glared. Sasuke glared back.

"We were best friends in high school, but then you moved me."

"You _asked_ me to move you, otouto. Why didn't you tell Naruto-kun you were leaving?"

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business otouto. If Naruto-kun is going to live here then I _need _to-"

"WHAT?!"

"Naruto-kun is going to live here." Itachi repeated.

"WHY?!"

Itachi was starting to get annoyed.

"He has nowhere to go, so I invited him to live here."

Sasuke looked confused. "What about his carer? I thought he was still living with him. What happened?"

Itachi looked down at his brother. He had never even thought to ask the blonde boy what had happened. "I don't know."

They didn't speak much after that and after a few hours they both went to bed.

* * *

Early the next morning Naruto bounced downstairs. His hair was wet from his shower. He was wearing some baggy blue jeans with a short sleeved, slightly large, black t-shirt over the top. As Naruto entered the kitchen he spotted Itachi and Sasuke eating breakfast.

"Thanks for the clothes Itachi." Naruto beamed up at the elder Uchiha. To Sasuke's utter surprise, Itachi smiled back. "Now, where's my ramen?"

Sasuke almost smirked as he handed Naruto a ready-made bowl of miso ramen. Naruto didn't even look at Sasuke as he grabbed the bowl and sat down at the table. Itachi got up looked away to pour himself a cup of coffee. When he turned back, Sasuke was handing Naruto another bowl of ramen.

_Sasuke knows Naruto well. _The blonde cleaned off his first bowl and then quickly moved onto the second. Itachi sat back down at the table and began speaking to Naruto.

"You two should be leaving for school now. I've already spoken to Tsunade about it and she said it was fine. Naruto-kun, you will have to go to my otouto's classes for now, until you pick your own." Naruto growled at this. "Here's some money for your lunch, your locker is next to Sasuke's, and I'll be picking you up from school today so that we can both go out and buy you your own clothes. Sasuke, Kakashi will be taking you both to school, he is outside. Oh, and he will be bringing you home after school." Sasuke glared at his brother. Itachi handed the blonde some money and a dry backpack with a few books in.

Naruto was speechless. Itachi had organised all this overnight. The blonde beamed at Itachi before jumping up and hugging him.

Itachi smiled then started coughing.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, I can't breathe."

* * *

**Omg! I hope you liked! I wrote this mostly at school seeing as I have been banned off the computer… Please review!! Pretty please!**


	2. Sexy Stepping, Or Not

**Disclaimer:** … K. Masashi, god I'm jealous.

**A/N: **I know, you all want to kill me for not updating, but just think about it. If you killed me, would I ever be able to update again? Noooo, I wouldn't now would I? -Grins- Bahaha, my life is safe. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this next chapter!Yaoi/Shonen Ai, Smut, Cussing, Slight OOCness

Warning:

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_You two should be leaving for school now. I've already spoken to Tsunade about it and she said it was fine. Naruto-kun, you will have to go to my otouto's classes for now, until you pick your own." Naruto growled at this. "Here's some money for your lunch, your locker is next to Sasuke's, and I'll be picking you up from school today so that we can both go out and buy you your own clothes. Sasuke, Kakashi will be taking you both to school, he is outside. Oh, and he will be bringing you home after school." Sasuke glared at his brother. Itachi handed the blonde some money and a dry backpack with a few books in._

_Naruto was speechless. Itachi had organised all this overnight. The blonde beamed at Itachi before jumping up and hugging him._

_Itachi smiled then started coughing._

"_Uh, Naruto-kun, I can't breathe."_

* * *

**  
**Running Away  
Chapter 2: Sexy Stepping… Or Not.

Naruto and Sasuke made their way out the door. As they exited the house, the both spotted the same driver standing next to the same limousine from last night. He had long, spiky grey hair, a dark mask over the lower half of his chiselled face and his eyes were slightly mismatched with a scar over his left eye, but overall, he was an extremely handsome man.

Kakashi opened the back door of the limousine and Sasuke hopped in, sliding over to the other side, leaving room for Naruto, who climbed in right after him but shifted to the opposite side of the limo so that he was as far away from the raven-haired Uchiha as possible. He turned his head and gazed out the window at the magnificent mansion as the limousine pulled out of the private road it was on.

The drive to school began with a lengthy, awkward, silence between Sasuke and Naruto, which Kakashi decided he needed to break. As they slowed down at an intersection, Kakashi turned his head and began to speak.

"So, Naruto-kun, where are you from?"

Naruto looked away from the window to Kakashi, smiling as he replied 'Konoha'. Kakashi saw the blonde's amazing smile and returned the gesture. As they began moving again, Kakashi looked in the rear vision mirror and noticed Sasuke giving Naruto an odd look; a desperate sort of look.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto suddenly scowled and looked back out the window. Kakashi noticed this interesting reaction, nevertheless he continued. "Naruto-kun made your brother laugh last night. It was slightly disturbing."

Naruto turned around again, slightly confused as to why making the elder Uchiha laugh was 'slightly disturbing'. However, as Naruto turned around he caught a glimpse of the raven's eyes widening, just slightly, though Sasuke seemed to be trying to keep his emotionless mask on.

Sasuke was amazed to say the least. He had hardly heard his brother laugh since he was eight. Since their parents had died. That was a very long time ago, or at least it felt that way.

"Is that right?" asked Sasuke, trying to sound as normal as he could, yet he could not but help a slight tinge of interest slip through the cracks in the tone of his voice.

The masked driver noticed this immediately and continued on to tell Sasuke of what Naruto had done in the limousine the previous night to cause this unusual event to occur.

Naruto pretended he was not listening as Kakashi recounted what happened. He stared out of one of the opposite windows and thought about what Orochimaru would be doing about what had happened yesterday.

_I hope he's not going to try to find me. What if he does? Will he make me come back and live with him? Or will he do something else? _Naruto shuddered at the thoughts that suddenly came rushing into his head; all the possible things Orochimaru could do to Naruto if he discovered where he was.

Kakashi and Naruto both noticed the expression on the blonde's innocent features, and also the slight hint of a shudder running through his body, but they continued their conversation nevertheless.

"… And then Naruto-kun accused Itachi-san of being a, oh, what was it?" The silver haired man pretended to think for a moment before continuing, "I think it was a 'criminal, homicidal rapist' if I recall correctly," Kakashi chuckled just thinking about it. "I think that was about the time when Itachi began his laughing."

"Ah, I see," Sasuke commented. _So not only did the dobe make my brother laugh, but he did it by actually insulting him. No one __**ever**__ insults my brother and lives to tell the tale, let alone make him laugh by doing it. Naruto seems to have quite a strange effect on my aniki._

* * *

"What do you mean I can't make a report?!" Orochimaru screamed into the phone at the police officer on the other end of the line.

"I don't care if it hasn't been 24 hours! He ran away! I need him back here!" _I need him __**now.**_

"**NO, I WILL NOT BLOODY WELL CALL YOU BACK TOMORROW!**"

And with that Orochimaru slammed the receiver down.

"**Arrgh!!**"

The snake picked up a wooden chair with his pale hands and tossed it across the room fiercely, not even caring when it crashed through his new television. The man continued trashing his house until finally his arms and legs ached too much to go on with his destructive behaviour.

Orochimaru glanced around chaos he had reaped on the unsuspecting living room. The chair he had begun his rampage with was still lodged in the HD screen, one of the legs cleanly snapped off. The table which he had inherited was now cracked in half and everything originally neatly set on it, was now smashed or broken. Almost every window in the house was either smashed or cracked and broken glass was scattered all around.

_This is all that brat's fault, _the snake thought as he began cleaning up the mess, _and he _will_ pay for it. _

* * *

After the conversation between Kakashi and the Uchiha the rest of the trip had been made in an awkward silence, just as it had begun. As they pulled up to the school Naruto gawped as he spotted the school. It wasn't one small two story building as his old school had been. It wasn't cracked and there was no graffiti anywhere that Naruto could see.

This school was humungous. Everything seemed to be towering over the limousine. Each ivy-covered building had to be at least 4 stories tall. There were large steps leading up to the front entrance to what Naruto guessed was the main building. Just before the entrance Naruto spotted a large statue of a woman who had very large breasts. There was a plaque underneath the statue but the boy was too far away to be able to read what it said.

The school grounds seemed to be crawling with students, none really noticing the appearance of the limousine. _It must be normal to them. _Naruto was glad that this wasn't one of those private schools where you have to wear some cheesy school uniform. He would've died if that was the case.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the look on Naruto's face as the blonde went through all these different thoughts. Kakashi got out of the vehicle and opened the door for the boys. Sasuke gracefully stepped out of the limo. Naruto grunted. _I can look like that too._

The blonde then decided to try to get out of the car as gracefully and sexily as possible. He placed his leg out of the car then proceeded to lift himself out. He flicked his head around and his hair shone brightly in the sunlight. He swore he saw about a dozen heads turn to stare at him. He grinned to himself, showing off his bright, almost fanged, teeth.

He got out of the limo completely and began walking over to Sasuke before…

"Ahh, fuck!"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto could hear stifled laughter coming from every direction, including that of Kakashi's. Unfortunately the blonde could not see exactly who was laughing due to the fact that he had tripped over his feet and face planted the ground.

The Uzumaki stood up quickly while rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

The silver haired driver was still chuckling as he said goodbye to the two students. Sasuke began heading towards the flight of stairs behind him. They climbed the stairs together, passing several students who were sitting on the stairs. A lot of the girls giggled as Naruto and the Uchiha passed them, then blushed and looked away.

Sasuke and the blonde reached the front entrance and as they passed Naruto stopped in front of the statue he had spotted earlier.

"Sannin Tsunade," he read aloud off the plaque, "Founder and Principal of Sannin High School."

Sasuke turned back to see Naruto lingering at the statue.

"Hurry up, dobe. We need to see the _real_ Tsunade before school starts."

The Uchiha continued on and entered the enormous school. The blonde just grumbled and followed the teen inside.

Naruto once again gaped at the size, and charm, of the inside of the main building. The main office was to the left of them, the signs made that obvious, however there were many other rooms just on this floor near this entrance. Without the proper knowledge of the school's layout, Naruto was sure to get lost.

"Would you hurry up already, Naruto?!" Sasuke urged the blonde to follow him into what looked like the principal's office.

The Uzumaki shrugged and entered the room. He spotted the same, large breasted woman whose statue was outside, sitting in a red leather chair behind a very large desk. The principal had blonde hair in real life, and had an interesting necklace on, which had a green stone on it. She was bustling over a pile of paperwork, but it only seemed like she was doing this because the woman next to her was pushing her to.

"But Shizune-chan, I don't wanna," whinged Tsunade, "There's too much there!"

The woman named Shizune, who had short dark brown hair and a scowl on her face, appeared to be the principal's assistant, or something along those lines.

"Of _course_ there's too much there! That's probably because you haven't **done** any paperwork for more then 6 months!"

Tsunade groaned, and then turned her head enough to notice the two teens standing in her doorway.

"Oh," she said, not in a surprised tone, but an almost annoyed tone, "You brats are here, eh? And you," Tsunade gestured to Naruto, "Must be the new kid, Uzumaki Naruto or something, right?"

The blonde teen nodded; almost scared by the way the principal was acting. _Teme doesn't seem to be scared or anything, maybe this is normal for the principal? Then again he was always an ice-queen. He never shows his real feelings. Teme._

"Okay, Uchiha-san told me all about you, welcome to my school. Shizune-chan will set you up with all the forms and whatever you need. Get outta my office now brats, so I can get to work." And with that the blonde principal shooed the two teens and her assistant out of the room.

* * *

Shizune was actually quite nice, and explained everything a lot clearer to the blonde. She gave him a stack of forms which included all the subject selection forms, his temporary timetable, and enrolment forms for him to sign. She also told Naruto what his locker combination was and gave him a map of the school. After speaking to Shizune, the Uzumaki felt a lot more welcome. Somehow the principal's rushed and obviously forced welcoming wasn't too comforting to the blonde.

When they left Shizune, Sasuke headed to his locker to put his books away. Naruto also placed the forms and everything else he was carrying into his locker. These lockers seemed to be close to everything. _Probably the benefit of being a rich bastard._

Suddenly the bell rang, and in bounded a bunch of students. Naruto wasn't looking forward to this part. He had never had any friends, and he wasn't going to raise his expectations for this place by thinking it was going to be any different here.

The Uzumaki glanced around and noticed a few students heading in his and Sasuke's direction. A few stopped at lockers near or next to Naruto's and the raven Uchiha's. The others that were with them were obviously their friends. A couple of them started talking to Sasuke.

"Who's the blonde?" one of them asked. He had bright red hair and a tattoo on his forehead which was the Japanese kanji for love. The teen was quite pale and the Uzumaki noticed that he must've been the owner of the locker next to Sasuke's. Naruto decided he would introduce himself.

"Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you!" The blonde grinned and stuck out his hand to shake the red head's hand.

"I am Sabaku Gaara." The red head then shook Naruto's hand. Sasuke and a couple of the others around seemed a bit surprised at Gaara's acceptance of the teen, but they did not voice it.

A second bell rang.

"Let's get to class," said Sasuke, "Hurry up, baka."

Naruto groaned and waved to Gaara, who he hoped would be his new friend. Gaara nodded back and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

The blonde Uzumaki jogged for a second to catch up to Sasuke who was walking at a brusque pace to get to class.

"Oi, teme, can you slow down? Gosh." Naruto asked, not even bothering to use a polite voice.

"No."

* * *

There ya go!!!! I finally UPDATED!!! Sorry it took so long. I will be updating more and more on each fic of mine, and hopefully posting some new ones to not update for a couple of years!! Lol, kidding. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! **REVIEW**


End file.
